deep_townfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder
= Elder Strategies = TL;DR Git gud Sometimes you will simply have to level up more because the main problem is that they can heal rather quickly. But there are certain things you can keep in mind to defeat them earlier on. * Elders will damage anything near. This means that using robots isn't effective. * Freezing the boss is a great way to stop them from healing for a while. But in addition you do more damage when they are frozen. So use your freezing spell when your damage spells are ready to be cast. note: Fire blast WILL unfreeze the boss. And also the other way around, freezing will remove the burning damage. So don't use those two spells at the same time. They have a long cooldown anyway. * Don't forget to use nano clouds. It doesn't work on normal blocks, but is very effective on elders Zone 1: Coal Elder * Level up to 35, to unlock Miracle gas. Once you use it. STOP using Laser/electric Zap. Until you want to ignite the gas. The gas will change from color, so choose wisely. # First it will be yellow, this will reset the elder their healing cooldown. Can be wise to use when the elder is nearly dead. # Then it will turn blue. This will freeze the boss just like the Ice freeze spell. note: It also shares the same cooldown. # Lastly it will turn red. BOOOM! This will do massive damage. Very effective. * Even if the freezing from miracle gas and Ice freeze share the same cooldown. It can still be wise to use both. Use miracle gas, and wait until it becomes red. Then use Ice freeze to freeze the elder. Ignite the gas with zap, which will do massive damage. If you are fast, you can even use another red miracle gas, just before the elder breaks out the freeze. Zone 2: Copper Elder * Can be defeated at level 65+ # Use miracle gas # Wait for it to become red # Use freeze blast, then zap to ignite miracle gas # Start to spam nano clouds all the time # Use miracle gas again as fast as possible # Ignite again with zap when it's red. (before it breaks free from the freeze) # Keep using miracle gas and nano clouds until freeze blast is out of cooldown again. # repeat Other strategies can be used. But this works for level 65 Zone 3: Amber Elder Amber Elder is undefeatable as it heals like crazy with electricity charges. The only way to stop that is to build a Tesla Coil. Building a Tesla Coil as a long questline that starts from finding HDD item in your cave discoveries, and building a PC computer to decrypt it, Later you will contain blueprints for Tesla Coil, that will prevent Amber Elder from healing and allow you to win. Additional tactics include: * Building the tesla coil will remove his main heal ability, check your quests if you haven't build it yet. * Electrical zap will do twice the damage. But requires amber dischargers. * Electric Discharge is a strong spell. Use it. (and it does not require amber dischargers) * If you need just that extra damage, remember that you can switch out spells in combat too. Let's call it the 'Ice breaker'. Start with zap, ice freeze, electric discharge and miracle gas. Use the trick I described above, and switch your ice free to nano clouds afterwards. Zone 4: Aluminium Elder * What did he do wrong to you? * You can't damage him through the shield. You will need something with larger impact to break through. * Master crafter should have finished building the spacecraft at this point, go check it out. Zone 5: Gold Elder * Recommended level is 200+, can be done at 199 (maybe even down to 195) with lots of green lasers * Use green laser, (electric) zap, nano clouds, and freeze blast. * Freeze the elder when nano clouds is out of cooldown. * You have to use many green lasers. Around ~200 or even more. * It is recommended to level up atleast 5 more levels, for more damage. Then you won't need as much lasers, and miracle gas will be usefull too then (cause you don't have to spam lasers all the time, so you can wait for it to become red) Zone 6: Emerald Elder * Recommended level is 240+ * Miracle gas alone doesn't seem to do enough damage on this level. * Use green lasers. * With Green laser, Ice freeze, electrical discharge and nano clouds, you'll need around 50 green lasers. Zone 7: Oil Elder * Recommended level: 285+ * Use the following spells against him: Electrical Discharge, Green Laser, Ice Freeze and Fire Blast. (except on first encounter when he's not awake yet, for this just use standard cheap spells except Nano Cloud because he's immune to it). * The Oil Elder is weak to fire. Damage him by casting Fire Blast first, then Ice Freeze when he stops burning (never before because freezing stops the effect from fire). Keep spamming Electrical Discharge and Green Lasers all the time. * When the Elder's life gets close to 100Q health left, use Ice Freeze. If you miss it and it goes lower, he'll fully regenerate. During that last freeze, keep spamming Lasers and Discharge. If the elder unfreezes before he dies, use Fire Blast. That should do it unless you froze him too early (then you'll have to try again the same strategy from the start). Zone 8: Uranium Elder * Recommended level: 331+ * Use Red Laser, Green Laser, Bomb and Ice Freeze * You will need anywhere from 50 - 80 bombs to take the Uranium Elder down. * Use every spell as soon as it is ready. The only time you will make do significant damage is when the boss is frozen. Zone 9: Obsidian Elder * Recommended level: 380+ * Use red laser and freeze * Use every spell as soon as it is ready. The only time you will make do significant damage is when the boss is frozen. Note about Zone 10: Iron Elder * Current max level: 500 * The Iron Elder is defeatable. It is not immune to any spells you use on him, and will not stay like that until some update to the game changes that. * Once you get to this elder, you should get some new quests about building a rocket. Complete them and build the observatory, the game story will continue that way.